Nerris
Nerris is an Other Magic Camp camper at Camp Campbell. She is usually seen LARPing and making anything and everything relate to her fictional interests. She has an occasional rivalry with Magic Camp camper, Harrison. Appearance Nerris is a lanky, nerdy looking girl with black, round glasses and silver braces. She wears a short-sleeved Camp Campbell yellow shirt seemingly tucked into dark blue jeans and blue boots with brown trim. In addition, she wears fake elf ears and a pointy blue hat which has visible stitching. It matches her cloak which goes down to her ankles. She has a dark complexion and freckles, as well as light blue eyes. Her hair is a reddish brown, and puffs out at the top in what appears to be an undercut. In the Camp Camp Teaser Trailer, she is shown to sport a blue shirt instead of her usual yellow Camp Campbell shirt, along with the rest of her signature attire when she's not attending camp. In "The Order of the Sparrow," her Native American wear consists of Nerris without her glasses in a pinkish brown shirt with a yellow collar, dark brown pants, and brown boots. She also wears a single feathered headband on her head and with her usual elf ears. In "Cult Camp," her "ascension form" consists of her usual attire but with the color palettes swapped with different shades of white. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," her winter attire consists of a furlined version of her usual outfit. Personality In the episode "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," Nerris is shown to be very upfront with her negative feelings towards people, and rude towards people who don't play along with her games or fantasies. She is very standoffish towards Max, Nikki, and Neil after Max tells her to "cut the act" (regarding her roleplay). She is also seen insulting Harrison throughout the episode, such as calling him "dumb and ugly," saying his destiny is "performing magic tricks in the streets of Las Vegas," and even suggesting that they sacrifice him to a group of squirrels. However, she is also shown to be brave when it comes to the people she cares about. For example, when the squirrels were about to attack Neil, she stopped and fought back against them in order to save him. In this episode, and the episode "Anti-Social Network," they show Nerris to be the type who's easily flattered, as she became sweet and kind when Neil said nice things to her, such as calling her "Nerris the cute," or pandering to/playing along with her love of fantasy and Dungeons & Dragons. She has been shown to not care when it comes to being alone, an example of this is when we watched her play Dungeons & Dragons with only her stuffed animals, and genuinely seeming to enjoy herself doing so. Trivia * The name Nerris may allude to the name Naeris, a canon elf name in Dungeons and Dragons. * Nerris is one of the only campers that seems to have a happy relationship with her parents. The other being Ered. * Nerris bares an extremely striking resemblance to her mother. Like her mother, she has round glasses, freckles, blue eyes and red-brown hair. * In Dungeons and Dragons, elves are often fluid in their gender when they're young. Nerris being "elf-kin" may allude to the fact that many people had a hard time telling her gender. * Like Max, Nerris also owns a teddy bear. Along with a handful of other stuffed toys as seen in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak". Her stuffed toys include a bear, a dolphin, a pink rabbit, and a frog named Mr. Waffles. Gallery References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers